


What's in a kiss?

by Crayonlighting



Series: 911 Pentadrables [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, No Porn, No Sex, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Pentadrabble, kissing without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Eddie couldn't wait to get his hands on Buck. Buck couldn't wait to get his lips on Eddie's
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Pentadrables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002975
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	What's in a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nova for helping me with this scene! ♥

Buck was leaning back against the wall, Eddie’s right hand was placed against the wall over Buck’s shoulder, as Eddie’s lips moved against Buck’s. Buck’s hand rests against Eddie’s waist, his ring finger and middle finger pressed firmly against the warm skin at Eddie’s hips, as his thumb and index finger rub against the soft cotton of Eddie’s t-shirt. Eddie’s left arm wrapped around Buck’s waist, as Buck’s tongue slipped past his parted lips.

Eddie’s thigh slips between Buck’s parted legs, and Buck rolls his hips against Eddie’s which causes Eddie to bite down on Buck’s lower lip. Buck’s breath catches and his eyelashes flutter, panting heavily against Eddie’s lips as Buck’s hands push their way under Eddie’s shirt and his fingers run over Eddie’s defined abdomen muscles.

The next thing Eddie knows, he is pressed against the edge of the table and Buck is lifting him up onto the table. Eddie’s breath hitches slightly as Buck’s lips begin to trail down Eddie’s jawline, and Eddie cranes his neck slightly as Buck moves up against the edge of the table. Eddie wraps his legs around Buck’s hips, as Buck’s hand slips up the side of Eddie’s shirt.

Eddie arches his back, trailing his fingers through Buck’s soft hair, “Evan,” he sighs softly.

This sends sparks radiating through Buck’s entire body, he presses his lips firmly against Eddie’s. Eddie kisses Buck back, allowing Buck’s tongue into his mouth. Buck whimpers slightly as his tongue meets Eddie’s, Buck wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist pulling Eddie to the edge of the table causing their teeth to knock together slightly. Eddie arches into Buck’s touch, as he lets his tongue drag against the backside of Buck’s teeth causing the blonde to moan softly into the kiss.

Buck’s pulse quickens as the taste of cinnamon, from the gum Eddie had been chewing earlier, passes from Eddie’s mouth into Buck’s, and Eddie’s hand moves from Buck’s hair to rest on Buck’s waist. Buck’s hands push up Eddie’s shirt as his fingertips drag along Eddie’s over warm skin, his hand rest against Eddie’s clavicle as his thumb brushes over Eddie’s Adam's apple.

Eddie inhales sharply as his tongue glides over the roof of Buck’s mouth, and his eyelids flutter excitedly. Buck chuckles lightly as they kiss, causing Eddie to smile into the kiss. Buck captures Eddie’s warm lips between his, his tongue sliding slowly against the inside of Eddie’s lower lip.

When Eddie pulls away, their lips separate with a soft wet noise, and he looks back at Buck with admiration in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Buck asks with a gentle smile, gently stroking his thumb against the base of Eddie’s neck.

“Nothing,” Eddie smiles, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Buck smiles as his eyelashes flutter adoringly at his boyfriend.

Eddie grins reaching up gently placing his hand against the base of Buck’s head, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb for a moment before leaning in kissing him on the lips one more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
